Flight of the Sparrow
by SamanthieR
Summary: Two potential fathers, both pirates, and Lacey wants to be just like them. Captain Jack Sparrow, potential father one, is who Lacey aspires most too. But the world is changing, land pirates on land and still few to no women at sea. And Alexandrea is trapped in a Port where no ships go. Can Lacey fulfil her dream and become a captain? Will she see her fathers again?


Tortuga; a place full of sin and deceit, home to no one and every one, birthplace to future sinners, like me. My name is Lacey. Soon to be Captain Lacey, just like my potential fathers, Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Hector Barbossa, as least I hear Hector is a Captain now. Of course, he committed mutiny and marooned Jack on an island, only to have Jack steal it back. However, I hear Hector is now Captain of the Queen Anne, while Jack is the Captain of the Black Pearl again. I'm happy for Jack; the Pearl was always his pet ship. And Barbossa always wanted a ship with infamy attached to its name, so I'm sure they're both quite content.

I'm going to be a captain like them, but first I'm going to need a ship. Unfortunately, I am stuck in the horrible, little destination called Port Lyarta.

Ten years ago it was created as a potential trading port, but was deemed too hazardous for trade ships because of a strip of shallow water covering jagged rocks no more than a few yards from land. Now only ships in desperate need of food or other necessities even brave the trip, and most come the last ten yards in row boats. And even then people here are not particularly friendly to those arriving by ship, probably misplaced resentment for the people who chose to close the port from the South India Trading company's route. So, it makes it extremely difficult to try and buy passage out of here.

There is one road out of Port Lyarta, but it just goes to Raelic and it isn't much worth the journey to get there. It's a seven day trip on horseback and there is a group of thieves that travel along the road attacking and thieving from any travelers they come across. People around here refer to them as 'land pirates', it is horribly distasteful. A true pirate wants infamy, a true pirate wants nothing less than to touch the horizon and a true pirate doesn't prance about in the trees when water is so close. So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to wait until a boat arrives in this little town or brave the road inhabited by scum.

I suppose, an important question that one may be asking themselves is how did I get here in the first place? And to be frankly honest, I haven't a bloody clue. Honestly, I remember my mother being very cross with Jack about a certain blonde, I left to go to the pub, I was drinking and there may have been singing and then next thing I know, I'm in Lyarta. I went on a bit of a bender and got quite plastered, but that doesn't explain how I got to Lyarta.

It was buggered timing, as well. I had dreams, dreams that were so close to coming true. I was only 16, but I'd found myself a Captain that was looking for a new crew and was even considering taking me on as a first mate. This was not just any pirate either; he was highly ambitious, albeit a bit of a prat. He lost everything when he was betrayed by his old crew. He had plans to come back with a vengeance. His goal was to have a fleet of at least five ships under his command in ten years. I had the potential to prove myself worthy of being a captain of one. I could have been one of the few female pirates ever to sail **and **captain a ship, as well as one of the youngest captains there ever was.

I've managed to filch some things here and there in Lyarta, but no one really has much. Mostly, people drink. They drink and they curse, because there is little else they can do. They also fish. It is a dull, dreary place. I want to leave. I want out. I will go bloody mad if I have to spend another 3 years here. Really, I will be very gutted if I don't get out of this place soon.

I have a plan, though. And it bloody well work, or I just might have to swim to someplace better. Rocks, sharks and other perils be damned, because I will not stay here. I will be driven completely mad.

My plan is to take the road, but not just hop on a horse and go. I also have no intention of trying to bribe any dodgy characters who happen to be travelling the road, to allow me to accompany them. My plan is brilliant, or at least it has the potential to be.

Port Lyarta doesn't have a cemetery, so those have deceased are carted to Raelic once a month, once a week if some ailment is going around. The duffer 'land pirates' can't be bothered to attack, because there is nothing worth pilfering anyway. Everything of value would have been taken by whoever found the body first. So, my plan is to hide on the cart, and 'play dead', so to speak. I think it will work bloody brilliantly. Honestly, I think it is my best plan yet.

I have yet to put it to the test though. The idea of spending so much time surrounded by dead things is not something I'm particularly enthused about. Thankfully, the cart stops at night so I can sneak from hiding and find nourishment of sorts. Still, the unpleasantness that will aspire of this adventure is not lost on me. If it works though, I will be free of this place at last! And if it doesn't, all hope leads me to think it will be because I was discovered and killed, so either way I will not be returning.

Tomorrow, I put my plan in action and hope it bloody well works. But, really? What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
